Playing Games
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: What would have happened if Silver had taken the treasure and Jim had not succeded in his attempts to defeat the 'bad guy.' Warning: Dubious consent in this fanfic


**WARNING: There is some dubious consent in this fanfic, if you do not like that sort of thing then please don't be offended when I say don't read it. You can if you'd like, and if you do, please don't have a panic attack where ever you are. Safe and pleasant reading :)**

Playing Games-by PS

Silver had carefully ordered for his crew to tie up Jim along with the Doctor and the Captain, taking them back to the ship while also loading the treasure.

Once the ship was filled to capacity Silver boarded his ship and told them to head for the nearest star planet, away from prying official eyes and from other thieves alike.

Then, he went down to the Captain's quarters, his new room; there, sitting on the bed with this hands tied behind his back so he couldn't chew through the ropes, was Jim.

The cyborg entered the room quietly, for once happy to see that Morph was no where to be found, probably off bothering the other crew members.

He went over to the desk, taking off his coat and sensing Jim's wary eyes on him, "quite an adventure we had today, eh Jimbo? Tired me old bones right out."

Jim simply glared at him, unable to speak from behind the gag in his mouth; Silver limped over to him and fished the dirty cloth out of those pouting lips, "who put that disgusting thing to you? Out to be hung for such a foul deed!"

Blue eyes narrowed, "you'll be hung when they catch you."

The new Captain smirked, taking a step back, "who says I'll be caught? My crew and you prisoners won't tell, of course, both of you have different reasons, but that's not the point."

Jim struggled with his ropes, "no, the point is, you're a thief, and they'll come and look for us soon enough. The officials will notice the missing Captain, and the Doctor, and the ship."

Silver looked at him contemplatively, "didn't mention yourself there Jimbo, you think no one will look for you then?"

Jim looked away, head swinging downwards momentarily, "no. And even if my mother did make a fuss no one would care, they'd think I'd run off…just like my dad."

Silver watched him silently, thoughts swirling in his head, "well don't worry about that Jim. You'll turn up sooner or later back on your planet. Most captives do."

That proud head whirled up at him, eyes back in their harsh look, "planning on killing me already? All that talk getting confused in your head again?"

Silver grinned at him, moving closer again, this time, reaching up to pluck at his own shirt, "oh no Jim, just make you wish you were dead."

Then, he caught the boy's mouth with his, a harsh kiss that wasn't reciprocated in the right manner that he wanted. Once he had had enough of the boy biting at him Silver pulled away, growling, "I wouldn't keep doing that if I were you boy, might get yourself in trouble!"

Jim pursed his lips, obviously wanting to wipe at them, but unable to, "I don't care! Don't you dare think you can touch me like that!"

Silver glared at him, entire face darkening, "oh really? You didn't mind when I touched you before! Comforting you when you needed it, hugging you close to me, you seemed to like it then!"

The whole time he talked he moved closer to the young boy, making the brunette back up and fall onto the bed, scrambling to get away. Silver grabbed his leg, hoisting his closer, "you'll like it again Jimbo, you'll like it very much."

Then, he ripped open Jim's shirt, flinging the useless material to the side so he could see the boy's pale chest, slightly defined and lean in the moonlight, ribs showing bony and hard.

He licked his lips and leaned down to kiss at Jim's collar bone, "are you a virgin Jimbo?"

The boy squirmed in his grasp, signaling without meaning to that he was, a silent acquiesce; Silver played with one nipple, liking the way it rose and hardened as his cool metal fingers teased it.

He sucked at the boy, almost like trying to nurse from him, making the pale skin flush red and angry, almost like the boy himself.

Jim writhed on the bed, unused to the feeling assaulting him, "no! Stop!"

Silver gave him once last rough lick then pulled back, going to his pants and undoing them, pulling them down without a care as to consent at the moment.

The boy wore no under clothes, giving him a fair view of a proportional cock and creamy thighs. He worshipped the body beneath him, giving those thighs a stroke to test their softness and putting pressure on the engorged head of the boy's penis.

Jim moaned lowly, wanting to stop and continue at once, "Silver," he breathed, not knowing what this caused the older man, "don't…"

The cyborg leaned into him, caressing his skin, "can't Jimbo, not when you talk like that."

Quickly, he sat up and pulled off his own shirt, reaching into the back pocket of his trousers and producing a small vial of oil.

Jim regarded him with dark, hazy eyes, watching with no notion as the older man coated his fingers in the substance and reached towards Jim's bottom, searching before finding something secret.

It was painful as Silver stretched him, wrecking his virgin hole nearly with impatience; Jim bit his own lip and tongue as the feelings continued, not sure what to do or say.

Having had enough of this slow preparation Silver tugged of his britches and coated his own dick quickly, yanking Jim's legs apart and slowly indulging himself to the tight entrance.

Agony for one and indulgence for the other.

Once he was fully seated Silver looked down at his partner, regarding him with wonder and lust as Jim's eyes screwed closed, trying to work past the pain and confusion.

He whispered to the boy, "look at me," making Jim open his stormy blue eyes slowly to look up at the older man, gasping when he suddenly thrust.

Another feeling suddenly encompassed his body, one of pleasure as something inside of him was stroked surely; Silver watching his every movement and Jim fighting against the bonds still holding him back.

Silver continued with his occupation, changing his speed and movements every so often as to surprise the boy and bring different sorts of pleasure to him.

Finally, without even being touched, Jim reached his end, releasing over his and Silver's stomachs with a hoarse cry that echoed in the dense room.

Silver came a minute later, grunting fiercely and shooting himself deep into the boy, keeping himself there always.

He pulled out after a moment, rolling to the side of the bed, cramming Jim up against him, slowly untangling the rope still around the boy's hands and feet.

Jim lay still, panting slightly and staring up at the ceiling, head whirling.

Silver laid back down again, spreading his arm out, making Jim use him as a pillow, "we'll dock tomorrow Jimbo, then….then, you can see where I once was born."

Jim only blinked slowly, unsure of how to respond…

**Thanks so much for reading, and please review, they make me happy :) I accept good and bad reviews, criticism is good for improvement!**


End file.
